


Early Morning Musings

by killunary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: But anyways y'all I wrote about Kai, F/M, Like Disney Channel puts out masterpieces, Lmao Zapped was so fuckin stupid though, Sigh I love Kai, The only good thing about Zapped was, Zendaya dancing and lookin beautiful as hell, a lil in the fic and it was so, and the her white male love, fuckin great:'):'):'), have slapped me right across the face, interest struggling with his feelings, like Jump In and Let It Shine and, like lol Disney Channel might as well, over her cuz I'm always down for the, over the black girl, then downgrades to shit like Zapped, widely desired white boy thirsting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was time to stop clinging to hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Musings

**Author's Note:**

> Damn Ichihime really canon though like y'all:'):'):') Lmao nah but what's making me trip out though is the fact that this artist could've easily just drawn a Bleach ending where ichiruki end up together but apparently makin both parties cheat on their spouses and therefore make the other look like pieces of shit was the better, more alluring option for reasons unknown. I can't believe ppl gave that shit notes too like look, u don't gotta be down with ichihime being canon but why would u be down with Ichigo and Rukia being cheaters???? Like that shit ain't cute. Lol and apparently more artists have taken part in drawing them cheating on their spouses and just..... Y'all do y'all I guess. Messy ass niggas.... But in light of Zendaya being Mary Jane, I'm so glad Affinity Magazine posted an article where they called out Hollywood on setting their sights only on lightskinned black women. Like am I over the moon about Iris, Valkyrie, and Mary Jane being black? Hell yeah bitch! But those women are light as a paper bag for a reason. Viola stating that the paper bag test is alive and well was the truest shit. Like I adore Amanda and Annalise but it isn't a coincidence that both women are cold, hardhearted characters. I wanna see movies everywhere of dark skinned black women playing really kind, soft characters because dark skinned black women aren't inherently petty, bitter, jealous, aggressive, etc. And damn am I so fuckin glad that I didn't see a peep of Zendaya favoriting or retweeting those articles where the artcile writers would list out actresses that could potentially play Riri because lol the lists had lightskinned black women in them. When the casting call for Riri goes out, there should be in big, bold letters "Dark Skinned Black Women Only". But anyways, to all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)
> 
> Note: The following fic is based on the story Always x and x Forever by Symone_Nicole. If confused by any of the references made, please give Always x and x Forever a read for clarification purposes.

Sometimes she’d wonder if she’d still have the capacity to love if she’d been born and bred into Killua’s line of work. The opportunity to look at the world through childlike, innocent eyes was robbed from Killua the day he was born. And yet through all the brutal murder and bloodshed, Killua’s heart never hardened into one of cold, hard steel. Maybe it was because of Alluka or maybe it was because that was just naturally who Killua was.

           

“Welcome home, Killua-sama,” is what she had said, immediately bowing as was protocol whenever in the presence of a Zoldyck.

           

“Yeah,” Killua replied, voice unusually quiet. “I made…”

           

Canary raised her head up as she felt the boy brush past her, lips parting in surprise.

           

“…a new friend,” Killua finished.

           

Canary stared after the retreating boy, mouth still ajar.

           

Canary blinked down at her breakfast as her conscious returned to the present. Killua had never said much to her whenever he returned to the estate, which is why she had been at such a loss when he told her about the new friend he’d made. He had sounded so sad. The one thing the infamous family of assassins had in common was their utter lack of care and emotion for others with Killua and Alluka being the two exceptions.

           

If Gon’s life had never been in grave danger, it was likely that Canary would never have officially met Alluka face to face. She had been so sweet, so sweet in fact that Canary nearly found herself wondering why she had been locked away. Such a potentially horrific, devastating power shouldn’t be associated with such a kind girl.

           

Alluka had been Killua’s whole world. Canary couldn’t help but suspect that he would’ve ended up just as cold and unfeeling as the rest of his family if it weren’t for the youngest Zoldyck. His eyes shined brighter than they already did with Alluka around, Killua always smiling the gentlest of smiles. Alluka’s power made her so much more different, so much more deadly than others but that didn’t make Killua love her any less. Canary wouldn’t be surprised if Alluka had been the only member of his family that he truly loved.

           

The two of them had finally been free to do whatever they wanted. Canary had been happy for them, hoping that in due time she’d see them again. Alluka must’ve grown into a very lovely young lady. She could see her and Kai getting along really well with each other.

           

Killua had just lost the person he cared about the most. Their almost kiss was purely heat of the moment, was a result of Killua feeling incredibly vulnerable. She needed to do herself a huge favor and let go.

           

“Momma?”

           

Canary perked up, turning around to look at her son. The mother smiled, walking over to scoop the toddler into her arms.

           

“Did you sleep well, Kai?” Canary asked, rubbing his back as she carried him over to the couch.

           

Kai yawned, one arm wrapped around Canary’s neck while the other was busy rubbing at his eyes. “Yesh.”

           

He had gotten up earlier than normal. Canary plopped down on the couch, setting Kai down next to her before turning on the TV and flipping through the channels until she got to a cartoon he really liked. Canary rose up from the couch, saying over shoulder, “What do you want for breakfast?”

           

“Dinosaur waffles and dinosaur toast!”

           

Canary smiled as she removed said dinosaur shaped waffles and toast from the freezer. Serving and fighting for the Zoldycks in whatever way possible used to be her reason for living. She thought it’d remain that way. Now her reason for living, her whole world, was sitting on the couch right now watching TV. As long as she had Kai, she’d be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of this fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
